


Early to Bed

by Erviniae



Series: Early Birds [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erviniae/pseuds/Erviniae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Early Birds.<br/>Erestor's POV on the reason he is early to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Early Birds.  
> Inspired by the beautiful artwork of Nemesi.

All my long life I have been both scorned and admired. It is quite a conundrum for one in my position. They look at me with lust and disdain in the same glance. It has been that way since I first came into my adulthood. Continuously was I being compared to a maiden’s beauty, which made me furious. It gave me a temper. All this I heard from afar, for none would dare say it to my face. Though I am small in height, never was I small in stature. I never had a suitor, for none would approach me. So I turned to books early on. I excelled in all my studies. I quickly became a master of lore and tactics, proving my worth within the High King’s Council. That is where I met the one to become my first true friend, and my future lord, Elrond Peredhil.

I was there for the founding of Imladris in its entire splendor and although it is a haven for those in need, my needs oft were put aside. Though I love my lord and scarce other faithful Elves, I am lonely... I am a hard taskmaster; this is the truest of all rumors spread about me. Arrogant? Perhaps. Rude? This I could not deny completely. However, faithfulness and loyalty are my lifeblood.

The day he rode into Imladris, in all his reborn glory, I was smitten. His aura shone bright from within, and his countenance rivaled the beauty of the sun itself. I found myself saddened by this day, for I knew he would never be mine. None ever were mine, especially not one of his beauty and renown. Inwardly, I cried for what would never come to pass. Little did I know.

He came to me one night in the library as I was dousing the candles therein. My heart pounded, though outwardly I remained as always. He needed a friend as well, for it seems when one is renown as a hero, the price is oft loneliness. His tale preceded him wherever he went- Far bigger than the Elf drowning within it. That night we shared tales and it was the beginning of our friendship and love.

I found that I wanted to always be near him. His mere presence intoxicated me to the point of saturation. Thankfully that point never came, for I always sought out more of him. It was never enough. We walked often and long in our lord’s gardens, where we could be found holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. We became inseparable; we were of one mind housed in two separate bodies.

They think that I cannot hear the whispers as I walk past. I am Chief Counselor for the keenness of my mind …and ears. They say that I bewitched Glorfindel, that I used the sway of my hips, and the length of my hair to enchant him. Well if that is true, then let me be guilty. Elves, like men, can be heartless and blind. Immortality has its price, and it is oft paid in apathy, gossip and arrogance.

Not all were as the majority, for with our lord and a small few we had true friendships. They were present when we wed that late spring day, and they are still true to this day. We cherish them, for each of them is a treasure.  
Enough of all of that… let me tell of my love. I love his smell, whether he is fresh from the bath or straight off the training fields. He laughs when he senses this,  
and as he draws me to him for a tender hug, I inhale his scent all the more!

I love to walk on his arm, for I am proud for all to see. He is my light and my life, my lover, my confidant and my closest friend. I would wait a thousand lifetimes of loneliness if I knew that he would be the prize at the end of the journey.

We always retire to our rooms after the evening meal, only ever changing the routine to walk within the gardens first. I am embarrassed to say that I feel worshiped by him, for every night before we lay to take our sleep, he pays homage to our love.

This night on the eve of our wedding anniversary, we decided against our nightly walk and headed straight to our rooms instead. With comfortable ease, we went about our routines. I, sitting upon the edge of our bed, began to unravel my braids as he disappeared into the bathing room. As I finished the task at hand, he returned, in all his naked glory. With hooded eyes I watched him walk towards me. He knew I was watching and made a show of it. My eyes devoured every inch of his warrior physique as he walked toward me, straight and tall. My breath hitched upon gazing on perfection in Elven form. Broad shoulders from wielding a sword lent to a flat, muscular abdomen, slim hips, muscled thighs and calves and I licked my lips at the not- so- little warrior standing proudly at attention as he went on his knees before me. “You are staring,” he teased.

“Yes,” was my breathless reply.

He smirked and took my slippered foot in his hand. Ever slowly he got down on one knee and while taking off the first slipper, he ran callused hands over my foot, gently massaging. He continued this massage of my calf, and further upwards whilst shoving my robes up in the process to bunch around my hips. Looking up into my eyes his gaze took my breath away, for his gaze was filled with lust, want, need and love. I shivered as he spoke low. “Erestor, please, lower your robes off your shoulders for me.” I did as he commanded.

I whimpered as I saw his arousal jump at the exposure of my skin to his lustful gaze. Smiling, he continued his devotion to me. His hands ghosted over my thigh, down my calves as his one hand held my ankle, whilst the other took off the final slipper. Letting the slipper fall to the floor before him he took my slender foot and held it to his lips in reverence. He placed butterfly kisses along the top of my pointing foot. His pink tongue showed itself as he licked at my toes, the feeling moving my own awakened arousal to new heights. “Glorfindel,” I moaned to his growl.

Ever gently he lowered my foot, as still on his knees this honored warrior of old crawled to me. I gasped as he slid his large hands up my thighs, caressing with extreme gentleness for one used to the roughness of the training yards. Kneeling now before my thighs, he placed kisses along my chest. His tongue laving here and there, occasionally latching onto a hardened nipple as I cradled his golden head to my breast, his hands lifting my thighs to spread open and up. Kissing down my belly, he left my robes of state on to pool at my waist. Though he was totally naked, I felt devilishly wanton and quite wicked, being half-clothed.

My need burst from its hiding place and if possible his eyes became even darker in their lust. “Erestor,” he purred and put me in his mouth. I cried out and grabbed fistfuls of his golden mane, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He licked, and suckled and drank his fill of me, as I became a muddled mass upon our marriage bed. Thoughts no longer mattered, only feeling. His mouth was a gift, and his fingers pressing ever inward to stoke up my fire within, were a reward for my devotion. My own beginning need spent, he brought me closer to his burgeoning elfhood by the will of his hands upon my hips.

Slowly he pressed forward, and I granted him access to that which he so desired. Fully sheathed, he stopped and stared into my eyes. I smile, for he always does this once he is inside of my velvet walls. Taking a shuddering breath, he began to move and I met him thrust for thrust, my head thrown back in passion, the arch of my back driving him deeper still. One hand held me fast as the other roamed my writhing body. When by chance his fingers past my lips, I sucked them into my wanting mouth, to his cry of delight. He crawled onto the bed, never missing a thrust, so that he can lay his bulk atop of mine. His muscled biceps keep the full of his weight from crushing me. I turned my head to lick said muscles as his hands grab my cheeks and he roughly pounds into me. I am always amazed at the strength of his thrusts and how my body constantly accepts all that he has to give.

I held onto his straining biceps for dear life as our mouths crushed together in a breathless kiss of love and desire. I could feel his heartbeat speed up upon my fevered skin as his breathing sounded hitched and his moaning began. My need was pressed by sweet friction between our dancing bodies and I cried out once more, his name upon my lips. I watched his face; his eyes pressed closed, his mouth open and his breathing labored as he stiffens with his impending release, sweat dripping off of his brow. He curved his back as he spoke my name into the air over and over. “Er…es…torrr.”

I pulled him to me and he lies panting and sweaty upon my breast as I stroke his sweat soaked hair. “You face is ever beautiful in the height of your desire,” I whispered as I held him close, “It stirs my soul.” I felt his smile against my skin and soon his breathing evened out and he succumbed to sleep. “Sleep well, my love,” I told him as I kissed his golden tresses. “For tomorrow we shall arise early once more.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jaiden_s Thank you!


End file.
